PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core plays an essential role in the University of Washington SRP by fostering interactions among the research projects and cores, and by assuming overall financial and resource management responsibilities. A significant function of the Administrative Core will be to continue to maintain a well- coordinated approach for information dissemination among researchers, staff, and trainees involved in the program, as well as with federal and state agencies and the community-at-large. Regular meetings of the Internal Executive Committee and of all investigators participating in the program will be held to stimulate inter- project and interdisciplinary scientific interactions, and to ensure efficient use of resources. The Administrative Core will also provide oversight to the Research Translation and Community Engagement Cores to facilitate an effective flow of scientific information emanating from our research to stakeholders in governmental agencies, the private sector, and to community groups. Scientific and outreach guidance will be provided by an External Advisory Board and our Internal Executive Committee. The program director and co-director will continue to work with the advisory board and executive committee to maintain the most cutting-edge science, and to ensure responsiveness of the UW SRP to the evolving goals of the NIEHS Superfund program.